Imagination and Nightmare
by The Sorceress of Light
Summary: When Sharlene's twin sister disappears while at the Imagination Pavilion. She has to follow her through the Dreamport,where an evil former Imagineer was holding her and the Dreamfinder.Can she save them with the help of everyone's favorite purple dragon?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, welcome to my first Disney story . Journey into Imagination was one of my favorite rides. It's a shame they changed it over the years. This story is based on the orginal ride with Dreamfinder and all, but it starts as the new verson first. Journey into Imagination is not mine, anyway here's chapter 1 and no flames please. **

Chapter #1 Disappointment and Disappearence

"Well that was disappointing." A young girl name Sharlene said as she and her twin sister Heather walked out of the Image Works inside the Imagination Pavilion.

"You can say that again." Heather agreed. "They shouldn't have changed it. It was perfect when it first opened."

Sharlene and Heather Lane always loved Disney World and it's attractions. Journey into Imagination in Epcot used to be one of their favorite rides. But not this time. Sharlene and Heather were very close growing. They both grew up in Regina, Saskatchewan and their parents worked for an airline. Meaning they traveled all the time during the summer and Spring break. People may think the twins look the same, but they have some differences. Sharlene has brown hair with light brown highlights, ice blue eyes and started to wear glasses when she graduated from high school. Heather had redish-brown hair with light red highlights, greenish-blue eyes and never wears black clothes the way Sharlene does. Sharlene always liked to wear black because to her it makes her look thinner and easier to wash. Today Sharlene wore a black tube top that showed a little middrif and a black mini-skirt complete with black flate sandals. Heather had on a pair of purple shorts, white shoes and a sky blue T-shirt that says It Wasn't Me on the front. Both girls are 19 and students at the University of Regina. Heather was studying tourism while Sharlene studied computers and movie-making. The Lane girls were on Spring Break so they decided to spend it at Walt Disney World in Orlando Florida. The first stop on their Walt Disney trip was Epcot. They went on most of the rides and had a lot of fun until they went through the updated verson of Journey into Imagination just as the sun was going down. That's when they're excitment turned into disappointment.

"What were they thinking?" Heather asked as she and Sharlene took the stairs down to the ground floor. "Changing the ride like that."

"I know." Sharlene said. "There was nothing wrong with the orginal verson. Almost everyone grew up with it."

"Right and..." Heather stopped when she groaned. She had a tooth pulled before she and Sharlene left Regina and it was still bothering her.

"Your tooth bugging you again?" Sharlene asked when she and her sister reached the ground floor.

"Yeah." Heather replied, clutching her jaw. "It's been four days and it's still bothering me."

"I got some Tylenol in my fanny pack."

"That's ok, I got some. I'm going to get a water you want anything?"

"That's ok." Sharlene said. "There should be a fountian near the restrooms, I'll wait here."

"Ok, See ya." "See you." Sharlene said as she watched her sister walked off to find the restrooms.

Sharlene stood near the stairs, waiting for Heather. Then the minutes turned into hours. Sharlene looked up to see the golden red sky slowly turn black and stars started to form in the darkness.

"What's keeping her?" Sharlene wondered as she checked her watch. "It shouldn't take that long to take a pill."

Two hours later the crowd in the Imagination Pavilion started to become thinner and Sharlene started to get worried.

"I better see what's keeping her." She thought as she walked towards the restrooms.

As Sharlene reached the restrooms, she noticed something was wrong. A handbag similiar to Heather's was laying on the floor in front of a door marked No guests beyond this point. Sharlene walked over and picked up the bag. Sharlene never looked going through other people's things, but she has to be sure if it belonged to Heather or not. When she found a passport inside. Sharlene slowly opened the passport and almost dropped it and the handbag. The bag belonged to Heather. But why was it on the ground? What happened to cause Heather to drop her bag and run off without her knowing?

"Heather?" Sharlene called as she placed the passport back in the bag and hung it onto her right shoulder and walked towards the forbidden door.

As she got closer, the odd feeling got stronger. Before her hand could touch the knob, she felt a strong force pull her away.

"Hey, young lady, can't you read?"

Sharlene looked up to see a man around her age dressed in black pants and a white shirt with a name tag that reads Hello My Name is Ted.

"Oh crap, an employee." Sharlene thought bitterly.

Then she remembered she had to wear glasses.

"No sir." she said inncentlly as she looked up at the employee.

"I'm having trouble with my glasses so I got closer to read the sign".

The employee looked at her before saying. "Well alright." he said. "You should get those glasses cleaned and check. This room is off-limits."

"Ok sir."

"You take care."

"Thank you." Sharlene said as she watched the employee walked away.

After he was out of earshot, Sharlene sighed with relief.

"Oh that was close." she breathed.

She ran into the girl's washroom and looked into the mirror. The employee was right, her glasses were a little dirty and her navy blue eye shadow was a little messy.

"I have to think of something." Sharlene thought as she pulled some navy black eye shadow, a tissue and her glasses cleaner cloth out of her fanny pack and started to clean her glasses and fix her make-up.

"I can't leave her here."

**Well here's chapter one, hope you enjoyed it. There's more to come soon so stick around. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone this took a while but I managed to finish chapter 2. I hope you like it. Journey into Imagination and Figment are not me. Enjoy. **

Chapter #2  Evil Clones and Into the Dreamport

When Sharlene came out of the restroom. She looked at the door the employee dragged her away from earlier. She stared at it for a few minutes before she looked at her sister's handbag. Heather would never leave her things laying around. Why would she drop her bag and leave it behind? What's going on?

"Where are you Heather?" Sharlene wondered as she walked away from the restrooms.

The Pavilion was about to close and there weren't many people around so she couldn't stay behind any longer. Shralene knew Heather often go home early because she gets tired early, but she wouldn't leave her bag behind.

Ok Heather wouldn't leave yet Sharlene thought as she checked her watch. So that means she's still here, but where?

"Hey Sharlene."

Sharlene jumped and turned to see her twin sister standing in front of her.

"Heather, don't do that again!" Sharlene said annoyed. "You scared me!"

"Sorry about that." Heather said not feeling sorry at all. "I went to the machine to get a drink then I went looking for you."

"But Heather." Sharlene started as she handed her sister's hand bag back to her. "I was standing near the stairs. You couldn't see me there?"

Heather shrugged. "I guess not." she replied. "I guess I need glasses too."

She chuckled. Sharlene smiled a little. She and Heather always cracked jokes with each other.

"Anyway you ready to go to the gift shop?"

Sharlene blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Are you ready to go to the gift shop?" Heather repeated.

"I thought you wanted to go back to the campsite."Sharlene said.

Heather got tired early in the day. Which was the reason why she wanted to go back to the campsite she and Sharlene were staying at that day.

Heather blinked then grinned. "I'm feeling better now."

Sharlene stared Heather for a few minutes. "OK then." she said.

"We'll get something at the gift shop. Then go back to the camp site."

"Alright." Heather said as she walk to the nearest stairs.

Sharlene watched Heather walk up the stairs. Heather was acting werid and Sharlene had a feeling something was up. Sharlene shook her head, clearing the weird feeling from her mind and went after her sister.

When they arrived at the gift shop upstairs. Heather went to look at the T shirts while Sharlene went to look at the stuffed dolls. She wanted to get something for her parents and a little something for herself. So she bought a mug for dad, a pin for her mom and Heather and a Figment doll for herself. She just paided for the items when she saw her sister talking to one of the gift shop employees. Normally Sharlene didn't mind since Heather talked a lot, but not this time. She saw Heather place her hand on the employee's shoulder and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Heather!" Sharlene exclaimed as she ran to the employee and checked his pulse.

"He'll be alright, sis." Heather said, grinning.

Sharlene looked up at her sister.

"For now."

Sharlene gasped when Heather's eyes glowed red for a second. Then turned to see the employee's eyes open and his eyes glowed red like Heather's did for a minute before he turned to Sharlene, grinning evilly at her. Sharlene backed away in shock as the employee slowly got to his feet. She turned to Heather.

"You...you're not my sister."

"Oh but I am." 'Heather' said "I am Heather Lane."

Sharlene quickly got to her feet and ran to the nearest exit.

Sharlene ran down the stairs and was running to the exit when someone grabbed her arm. Sharlene looked up to see a another employee who has red eyes like Heather and the other employee did.

"Come, Sharlene." the employee purred. "The master is expecting you."

Sharlene stomped on the employee's foot, causing her to scream in pain and let her go. Sharlene was about to run to the exit when she saw more employee's with red eyes had blocked the doors. Sharlene ran to the nearest hallway not caring where it goes as long as she can get away from what ever those things were. As Sharlene ran through the partly dark hallway, she ran into a pole, lost her balance and fell. Losing her glasses and the bag of items she bought at the gift shop.

Sharlene panicked when she found out she wasn't wearing her glasses. As she patted the ground for her glasses, she heard footsteps and voices coming from the main enterance.

"You see where she went?"

"No, but she couldn't have escaped. We blocked all the exits."

"Search the place." Sharlene heard Heather say "She's my host's sister. She won't be too hard to find."

"Oh no." Sharlene gasped in horror as she kept patting the ground.

"You want a light?"

Sharlene jumped when she heard a voice in front of her.

"Who's there?" Sharlene demanded. "And what have you done with my sister?"

"Calm down, girl. I won't hurt you." The voice said.

Then the hall was lite up with a dim light. Sharlene blinked as her eyes adjusted to light. Sharlene blinked again as she saw a purple fuzzy being floating in front of her.

"Who are you?" Sharlene asked as she kept patting the ground. "And what are you?"

"You looking for these?" The being asked, holding up what looked like Sharlene's glasses and ignoring her question.

Sharlene reached out and touched them. As she did, she felt scales against her skin. Sharlene took her glasses and put them on. Once they were on, Sharlene looked up to see a small purple dragon with small orange wings, horns and claws with large yellow eyes hovering in front of her.

"Yikes!" She exclaimed jumping back a foot. "How did...where...?"

Sharlene's voice trailed off when she saw the bag of items she was carrying. She dropped it when she hit the pole. The mug and the pins to her surprise, were still intacted and were laying on the floor in the corner of a door in the hall with the bag beside them. The only thing was missing was the Figment doll. Sharlene looked up at the dragon, a thought hitting hard like a fastball. What if the dragon was...no it can't be...it's not possible.

"What's wrong kid?" the dragon asked as he flew closer to Sharlene.

Sharlene cringed.

"I'm not a kid!" Sharlene said through gritted teeth, trying to stay calm. "I'm a college woman from Canada who's being chased by a bunch of possesed people. One of them is my twin sister!"

The dragon stopped in shock when he heard that. He looked hurt by Sharlene's words. Sharlene realized her mistake and said "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. My own sister did something to that employee in the gift shop and now it's spread to the other employees here and they're looking for me."

"I know you're scared Sharlene." the dragon said as he placed a claw onto Sharlene's shoulder.

"How do you know who I am." she asked.

Then she turned to see the possesed people running pass the hall she and the animated doll are in.

"And why hadn't they find us in here yet? They must've heard us or seen the light."

"I concealed the enterance so no one could see us in here." the dragon said with pride, as if he was proud of his work.

"But how are you here?" Sharlene asked. "You're a made up chararcter for this...once favorite ride to many people."

The dragon Figment was insulted.

"I've been here for years. Since Dreamfinder was still here." he paused and looked at Sharlene for a minute before continuing. "And I think I've seen you before."

"My family and I came here a few years ago." Sharlene said "I don't remember what year though."

Figment thought for a minute "That's must be it. Anyway I was sent here to take you to the Dreamport, bad things have been happening there and only you can help us."

Sharlene blinked in confusion. "Why me?"

"Why you? Because you have a great imagination." Figment answered. "That's why. Now come on. We have to hurry."

"But I don't have an imagination." Sharlene said sadly as she grabbed the bag from the floor and started to pick up the items that fell out of it, minus the Figment doll that came to life.

"I gave up on creating things when my sister and I entered high school because we're not good at anything."

Sharlene felt bad when she said that. When she was a child, she and Heather did a lot of art projects together. But since they're parents weren't around much, they couldn't show their projects. They're parents don't see how great they were. So they give up and hadn't done any art projects ever since.

"Now that's not true." Figment said as he watched Sharlene gather up the items. "I've seen the stuff you and your sister have made and they were great!"

"Why didn't our parents think that?" Sharlene asked, some bitterness in her voice.

"I'm not sure. But now I have to get you to the Dreamport before those clones find us." Figment said. He turned to see the field he put up flicker a little before it went invisible again. " And that field won't last long."

Sharlene straightened up. "Ok." she said as she brush her skirt. "Where's the Dreamport?"

"It's never too far away if you use your imagination." Figment said as he flew down and grabbed Sharlene's arm and waved his claw in front of a nearby door and it opened to reveal a dark room.

Without warning Figment pulled Sharlene into the room, the door slaming behind them and the field collapsed.

"Huh?" 'Heather' said and she turned to see an empty hall.

"Is something wrong?" A female employee clone asked.

Heather stared at the hall for a minute before she turned to the employee.

"I thought I sensed something." she answered. "Keep searching, she's around here somewhere, I know it."

**OK Heather is not really Heather and Sharlene and Figment on their way to the Dreamport. What will happen when they get there? Find out in the next chapter of Imagination and Nightmare. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again, back with another chapter, you'll have to forgive me if I made any mistakes. It's been a long time since I've been to Walt Disney World and I don't remember much about the ride. So I'm making it up with my imagination and research as I go along. Anyway here's chapter 3. Journey into Imagination is not mine. Hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter #3 The Storage Room and Disaster in the Art Room

Sharlene and Figment slid down a long tunnel until they hit a dark dead end. Sharlene couldn't stop as well as Figment can which cause her to hit the wall with a hard thud.

"Ow!" Sharlene moaned as she rubbed her sore shoulder.

"You ok?" Figment asked as he conjured a light source out thin air.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light. Sharlene looked up at Figment with a cold look.

"That wasn't funny Figment." She said coldly. "And what happened anyway? Wasn't this room a broom closet or something?"

"It was a broom closet." Figment explained. "Until I used your imagination to open the door to the Dreamport."

Sharlene stared at Figment wide eyed. "But I didn't imagine anything."

"Ah, but you did." Figment said grinning. "You wanted to get out of that hallway. So you imagine the way out somewhere behind one of the doors. Like that broom closet we went through."

Sharlene's legs shook as she stood up. As she got to her feet. She tried to figure out how she imagine the way out without knowing it. She usually good at controling her thoughts and her emotions but not when she's stressed or scared.

''So my fear of getting caught by whatever those things were must've triggered something.'' Sharlene said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Exactly!" Figment exclaimed. "I told you you could do it. Now all you have to do is open the next door."

Sharlene looked at the wall behind her. It was nothing but a wall. There were no cracks, no fissures, nothing showing a way out of the cave.

"There's no door." Sharlene said looking up at Figment.

Figment grinned, like he knew something Sharlene didn't know.

"Are you sure?" he asked pointing at the wall.

Sharlene turned to see a door materialized in front of her. Sharlene backed away like it was a diseased animal.

"But how..."

"Go ahead, Sharlene." Figment said. "Open it."

Sharlene stared at Figment for minute before she looked at the door. She slowly walked towards the door and placed her hand on the knob. She slowly turned it and the door slowly opened. Revealing a partly dark room filled with machinery and pipes.

Figment flew into the room and turned to Sharlene grinning.

"Look familiar?" he asked.

Sharlene walked into the room, the door closing and disappearing behind her. She was amazed of how everything looked like the orginal Journey into Imagination ride before the changes ruined it.

"Amazing huh?"

Sharlene jumped when Figment spoke to her. She was too blewn away by how the Dreamport looked like the way the ride she knew and loved when she was a child.

"It is." She replied completely breathless. "I hadn't seen this in years."

Then her heart sank as she remembered Heather wasn't with her. She would've wanted to see this. Then Sharlene's thoughts were interupted when she saw Figment flying into another room.

"Hey, wait up!" Sharlene called as she ran after Figment.

Figment led Sharlene through the room filled with machines and items that that can only be seen in books or movies like plasma balls, a fish tank with a hologramic diver and fish and musical notes that were stuffed into a birdcage.

A few minutes later Figment and Sharlene reached a room that was filled with bright colors and lights. One side of the room was filled with art supplies like paints and clay while one wall as a huge painting of a brightly colored garden. Sharlene was hypnotized by the beauty of the painting. She was about to get closer but Figment stopped her.

"Don't get too close." he said. "Dreamfinder spent months painting that."

"Yeah." Sharlene said, her eyes still glued onto the painting which changed from cool colors to warm colors before her eyes. "Months."

Figment led Sharlene away from the painting to a room that looked like it was made of paper. When they entered the room. Sharlene was more amazed with the animals made from paper along with the trees and pond filled with a dark liquid. Sharlene seen this type of art work in art class when she was in high school, but she can't remember what it was called. She knew it was from Japan, but she doesn't know what it was called.

"This is more amazing then the painting." Sharlene said as she looked in the black water in the pond.

Figment smiled and landed on the pond ledge beside her.

"This is not regular water." he said. "Touch it and see what will happen."

Sharlene reached out and touched the surface of the water. When her fingers touched the water. Brightly colored ripples formed from her fingertips and changed colors as they expand and slowly dissolve into nothing again. Sharlene smiled as she watch the ripples slowly change colors.

"Cool."

Then a black hand reached out and grabbed Sharlene's hair and pulled her towards the water. Sharlene screamed and tried to pull her hair free while Figment grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away from the pond. The hand succeed in pulling Sharlene's head under the water while Figment pulled in vain, but was having trouble because Sharlene was bigger then he was.

"Oh what has this kid been eating?" he wondered as he pulled on Sharlene's arm.

Meanwhile under the water. Sharlene opened her eyes to see nothing but black. A huge black void. Then a silhouette of a man with messy hair and white empty eyes materalized in front of her. He grinned evilly at Sharlene.

"Hello Sharlene Lane." he said his voice hollow and echoy. "It's been a while."

Sharlene gasped then coughed when her mouth filled with water. Then she felt something pulling her away from the man.

Above the surface Figment summonded all his strength and pulled Sharlene out of the water and carried her away from the pond. The water swelled up and rose five feet into the air. White eyes appeared on top and a mouth formed underneath them. The monster turned to see the purple dragon carrying the girl to the other end of the room. It snarled when he saw what he wanted was taken away from him.

"Stop them!" he roared, as he threw black water from his hands at the paper animals and trees.

The animals and trees started to turn black and become evil and menacing. The animals rose fom their posts and started to run after Figment and Sharlene while the trees pulled themselves out of the paper earth and chase after the dragon and the girl. Figment turned to see the black evil looking animals and trees chasing them.

"Oh no, he didn't!" he exclaimed in horror.

"Who did what?" Sharlene gasped. She was still shocked by what happened back at the pond.

Then Figment remembered he was carrying a 120 pound girl.

"Don't worry Sharlene. We're almost there."

"Almost wher.." Sharlene was cut off when she saw the clouds started to turn from white to a thunder storm gray and lighting and thunder filled the air.

"You mean?" she said as she realized which room was next after the Art Room.

"Yup." Figment said as he picked speed. "The Literature Room."

**Whoa! what's going on? and how does that monster know Sharlene? Find out in the next few chapters if Imagination and Nightmare. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, back with a new chapter. Thank you Aquarian Wolf for the review and advice. I fixed the last three chapters and just finish editing this chapter. Anyway here's chapter 4. Hope you all like it. **

Chapter #4  Room of Words and Horrors

Figment carried Sharlene until they reached the next room. Once there, Figment dropped Sharlene and turned to see the black animals and trees running towards them. Figment raise his claws and concentrated. His claws glowed a bright purple along with the sides of the walls. When the black creatures came towards the enterance. They ran into an invisible barrer and were sent flying backwards back into the Art Room. Once they landed on the floor. They started to return to their white color and became stiff and still as statues.

When the last tree and animal returned back to it's normal state. Figment collasped onto the ground, completely exhuasted. Sharlene groaned and sat up.

"Oh." she moaned. "What happened?"

She turned to see Figment laying on the ground panting.

"Figment!" Sharlene exclaimed.

She went to him and gathered him in her arms.

"Are you alright?"

Figment opened his eyes and at looked up at Sharlene.

"I'm...ok." he breathed still exhausted. "I...never...did...that much...before."

Sharlene cradled him against her chest.

"How about I carry you for a while? You look horrible."

"I...can...still fly." he replied as he tried to sit up and spread his wings. But he was so tired he collasped again.

Sharlene shook her head.

"No you can't Figment. You're still tired from using your magic and carrying me away from whatever those things were."

"Those things used to be part of the Art Room...until Paul used his magic...to bring them to life...and under his control."

"Who's Paul?" Sharlene asked. "And how does he know who I am?"

"He's known you and your sister since you were both childern." Figment explained."Since the ride had changed, he's been here. He's horrible."

Sharlene thought for a minute. The ride first changed in 1998. This is 2007. "That was nine years ago." she said.

Figment nodded.

"And now you're here, he'll stop at nothing to get to you."

"Then why did you bring me here in the first place?" Sharlene asked.

"I brought you here because this is where your sister, Dreamfinder and everyone Paul has captored are kept and only you can free them."

"Why me?"

"Because you have the imagination powerful enough to." Figment explained. "That's why Paul is after you."

Sharlene bit her lip. "Sorry I asked." she said.

Sharlene looked around and saw nothing but dark clouds. Only eerie lights lit up the darkness.

"I don't remember this being too long." Sharlene said as she stared at the void in front of her.

"It's not too long." Figment said, feeling a little better. "We better hurry. Paul might find us here any minute."

Sharlene nodded in agreement and started to walk down the path into the darkness.

A few minutes later. Sharlene and Figment arrived in another room that had letters piled up all over the place. Some of the letters were about the size as small stones while some were big as mountians. One was a letter 'A' that looked like a volcano with a keyboard and moniter inside of it. Sharlene looked up to see red molten lava forming on the top of the volcano.

"Now this looks familiar." Sharlene said as she eyed the top of the volcano warily.

"Really Sharlene?"

Sharlene looked down to see a man with messy blonde hair, brown eyes dressed in a gray shirt and black jeans with black shoes. He grinned at Sharlene and Figment evilly.

"It's been what? Ten years since you and your sister been to the ride before those horrible changes were made?"

Figment glared at the man.

"Paul." he snarled.

Sharlene looked at Figment then back at the man.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Paul chuckled evilly.

"What you and your sister want, Sharlene." he said. "For people to admire my creative genius. I worked for the Imagineering department for years before they fired me for creating dangerous and expensive rides. They didn't understand my work. I just packed up and was ready to leave when I found the door to the Dreamport and kidnap the Dreamfinder. With him out of the way, I was able to gain control of this place. Everything here is under my command. I control everything. I was also been able to create clones of people like your twin Heather and was able to use her to clone everyone else. Once my former co-eds are cloned and their hosts sent here to rot in their prisons. I'll rule all of Walt Disney World!"

His cold evil laugh echoed throughout the room.

"But first."

He added as his hand glowed red and he touched the keyboard behind him. The keyboard glowed for a minute before it stopped and the keys started to press themselves on their own accord. Sharlene and Figment watched powerless as the keys started to spell out words and the words shot out of the volcano and started to dance around the room with the sound of a organ playing an eerie tune in the background.

Paul cackled as the keys spell out more words and more words shot out and danced around the room.

"I've always been a horror novel fan." he said as he saw the fear in Sharlene's eyes. "Lets see you get out of this. Good luck Sharlene Lane. You'll need it!"

With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. His evil laugh piercing the air.

Sharlene ducked as a phrase zipped passed her head.

"What did he do?" she shouted as the more words shot out of the volcano and a huge wind picked up.

"Paul activated the keyboard." Figment explained. "It hadn't been used since Dreamfinder disappeared. Now he put a spell on it, making it create a lot of words at once and these words only spin tales of horror and suspense."

Sharlene's widen in horror as she realized what Figment was talking about. In the Literature Room of the Dreamport. The words become their meanings and the meanings didn't sound good and Sharlene's fears were confirmed when she saw a bunch of ravens and demons materalized out of thin air.

"Uh...Figment." Sharlene said, as a zombie appeared out of thin air in front of her and started to walked clumsily towards her. "Are you able to fly or do anything now?"

Figment turned to see the chaos forming in the room. He clutched his fists and spread his wings.

"I am." he said as he flew out of Sharlene's arms and hovered beside her.

The zombie grinned when it saw the dragon floating beside Sharlene.

"Listen Sharlene. I need you to stop the keyboard from making words. I'll keep these creatures busy."

"But Figment wait!" Sharlene yelled as Figment flew towards the pile of words screaming with fury.

She watched as the monsters followed him into the next part of the room.

Sharlene ran up to the keyboard and stared at it. Not sure what to do. She didn't know how to control her imagination anymore and was not sure if it would work against Paul's magic. Sharlene patted the sides of the keyboard, hoping she would find on on/off switch or anything that would turn the keyboard off.

"Come on." she moaned as she desperatly search for a way to shut off the keyboard.

She looked up from the keyboard and saw Figment grabbed a word from the air and a sheild formed in his hand. Sharlene didn't have time to be amazed. She had to stop the keyboard from making more words so they won't transform into more horrible creatures. Sharlene stared at her hands and remembered how Paul turned the keyboard on in the first place. She closed her eyes and concenrated. She imagined her hands glowing a bright color and the keyboard turning off when she touched it. Then the palms of her hands become warm and numb. She opened her eyes to see her hands glowing white. She placed her hands on the keyboard and concentrated on the keyboard shuting off. The keyboard glowed white and the keys stopped moving and the screen became blank again.

Sharlene collasped and panted as she felt the energy drain from her. Concentrating hard on something always took all lot out of her. But she recovered quickly to see the last word shoot out of the volcano and started to dance about. Then the word drifted towards her at a slow pace. Then picked up speed as it got closer to Sharlene. But Sharlene was ready. She jumped, reached out and grabbed the word. The word laid limp in her hands as she looked at it.

"Fly?" she read.

Then she heard a scream from the other side of the room. Sharlene stuffed the word into her skirt pocket and ran through the piles of words, pass the piles of books, letters and pits filled with monsters till she reach the other end of the room. Where she found Figment trying to keep a huge book called Monsters closed which shoke and snarled as the monsters inside tried to break free.

"Sharlene!" he called, when he noticed her standing there. "I''m glad to see you. Did you turn the keyboard off?"

"I did." Sharlene said. "But what about the creatures that were already created?"

"I took care of that." Figment answered as the book shoke again. Sharlene swallowed when she realized what Figment was talking about.

"They're in that book?"

Figment nodded as he pushed harder against the book.

"And I can't hold them off for long. Can you help?"

"How?"

"Use your imagination!"

Sharlene stared at her hands then at the book. She knew it was going to take more then just her touching it. She needed a plan. Then her foot touched something on the floor and she started to sink into the ground. She yelped, grabbed a huge rock beside her and pulled herself out of the sinkhole that appeared out of nowhere. Sharlene looked down to see the sinkhole turn into the word sink laying on the word hole on the ground where she was standing.

"What in..." She started before she remembered what Figment did eariler.

"Of course." she thought. "The words become their meanings here. And if that's true."

Sharlene reached into her pocket, pulled out the word fly and looked at it for a few seconds. She held it out and concentrated. She felt the word being absorbed through her skin and traveled up her arms into her body.

As that happened. Small white feathery wings sprouted out from her shoulder blades. Sharlene bit her lip as she felt a sharp pain while the skin and muscles on her back broke and stretch as the wings pushed themselves out.

When Sharlene opened her eyes and the pain stopped. She looked over her shoulder to see a pair of small angel like wings attached to her back. She smiled. Then she remembered Figment needed her help.

"Hang in there, Figment." Sharlene called as she spread her newly made wings and hovered a foot above the floor. "I have an idea. Just hang on ok?"

"Ok!" Figment said as sweat formed on his forehead and he pushed harder. "Just hurry!"

"OK!"

Sharlene flew back to the area where the maddness started and grabbed two words from the ground and flew back to the other end of the room. Where Figment was losing the battle against the book. It started to open and Figment was getting tired and weak. He pushed harder with all his strength and the book closed a little.

"Sharlene!" he shouted. "Hurry!"

"I got it!" Sharlene called as she held up the words chains and lock high above her head.

She concentrated hard and the word chains glowed white and she threw it at the book. The word turned into a chain which was about ten or twenty yards long. Figment quickly got out of the way as the chains wrap themselves around the book, closing it tightly. Sharlene flew over to the book, grabbed the two ends of the chains and placed the word lock onto them. An large iron lock appeared and locked the ends together. The book shoke violently and the loud snarling noises grew louder. Sharlene quickly flew away from the book as it shoke and growled.

"Nice one, Sharlene!" Figment exclaimed as he watched Sharlene back away from the monster book.

"Thanks." Sharlene said. She looked at the book then at her hands. "I didn't know I could do that."

"Anything is possible here, Sharlene." Figment explained. "The Dreamport is where dreams come true."

"That's nice." Sharlene said as she saw the book shaking violently again. "But is there another place we can go so we can talk?"

"I know a place." Figment said. "Follow me."

Figment flew towards the exit with Sharlene following him behind.

**Ok recap, Sharlene and Figment survived the horrors in the Literature Room and are heading for a safe place to talk. What will they talk about? Find out in the next chapter of Imangination and Nightmare. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I'm back with Chapter 5. Journey into Imagination is still not mine. I wish Figment was though. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter #5 What Happened

"Where's this place you talked about?" Sharlene asked as she and Figment left the Literature Room and went through the Drama Room.

The Drama Room was filled with props, posters, sets and trunks filled to the brim with costumes and jewelery. The place looked the same as she saw it years ago. But there were a few differences. It was as dark as the Literature Room and there was no music playing in the background.

"I can't tell you yet." Figment replied. "Who knows where Paul is right now."

Sharlene nodded in agreement. After her two first encounters with the crazy former Imagineer. She didn't want to face another one of his insane creations. When Sharlene caught her reflection in a mirror in the dressing room. She saw her make up was a mess and her hair was frizzy and sticking up all over the place.

"You can fix your appearance when we get there."

Sharlene jumped when she heard Figment say that. She was about to asked how he knew what she was thinking but remembered Figment had magical powers and it was pointless to asked questions in this realm.

"So Figment." Sharlene said trying to break the tension. "Why is Paul here and what does he really want with me, my sister, Dreamfinder and everyone else?"

Figment bit his lip. He didn't want to talk about it because it cause him pain. "I...can't tell you right now." he said. "I'll explain everything when we get there". Neither Figment or Sharlene didn't say anything after that.

They kept working their way through the crowded Drama Room until they reached an area darker then the first area. One wall of the room was a huge black glass with a conductor stand in front of it.

"This must be where the Dreamfinder conducted light shows." Sharlene thought as she and Figment entered the room.

Figment flew up to a air vent above the enterance and pulled the grate out. "Paul won't find us in here." Figment explained when he saw Sharlene's confused look.

Sharlene nodded and followed Figment into the vent. The vent wasn't too small but Sharlene had to bend down to make room to move. When she landed, the wings on her back slowly melted into nothing and the word fly fell off. Figment reached out and grabbed the word before it fell to the bottom of the vent.

"Becareful Sharlene." he said quietly as he snapped his fingers and the word disappeared in a puff of smoke. "If Paul finds us in here, we're done for."

"Sorry." Sharlene said. "So what happened here?"

"It all started after Paul designed this new ride at Epcot." Figment explained. "It was suppose to be a dark rollercoaster like ride. But something went wrong. Some bolts on the tracks came loose and a section of the track fell off. No one got hurt but Paul was blamed for the whole thing. The Imagineering Department fired him and he was about to leave when he discovered the door to the Dreamport."

"What happened next?"

"The Dreamfinder and I were in the Photo Room when Paul arrived. Since his imagination was powerful we were no match against him. He kidnapped Dreamfinder and hid him somewhere. I escaped before he could get me. I followed him to see where he was taking the Dreamfinder. He took him to a room he created and imprisoned him there along with Heather and a few other people who worked at the Imagination Pavilion."

"Why did you leave the Dreamport?" Sharlene asked. "You couldn't free Dreamfinder?"

"I wanted to. But Paul's imagination was too powerful. Dreamfinder told me to go to the Imagination Pavilion and hide there until the ones with an imagination that is as powerful as Paul's to free him and help fight against Paul."

"And these ones are me and Heather."

Figment nodded. "Yeah, but now that Paul has Heather. We have to free her as well before we can stop him."

Sharlene felt her throat become dry as she felt Figment's words sink in. They hurt worse then when the word fly made her grew wings on her back. For years she and Heather went through life as if nothing bad was happening then Paul came in and turned Sharlene's world upside down. By taking her sister because he feared both she and Sharlene will defeat him. Sharlene laid down and buried her face in her arms. She felt lost and helpless. She didn't know what to do. She's not sure if she can help Figment, and the Dreamfinder fight against Paul and is not sure if she can free Heather and everyone else.

"Don't feel bad Sharlene." Figment said as he landed beside her and placed a claw on her shoulder. "You're not alone and I can help you."

Sharlene looked up at Figment. "You can?"

Figment nodded grinning.

Sharlene smiled a little. Feeling a little better then before. "Thanks." she said as she sat up carefully enough so she won't hit her head on the roof of the vent. "So where's the room?"

"It's next to the Science Room, near the enterance to the Photo Room." Figment replied. "You sure you're ready?"

Sharlene nodded. "I'm sure."

"Then follow me." Figment said as he led Sharlene through the vent.

**Ok Sharlene knows why Paul is after her and now wants to help Figment free the prisoners and stop him. Will they succeed? Find out in the next chapter of Imagination and Nightmare. Happy Holidays everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and Happy Holidays everyone. Here's chapter 6 of Imagination and Nightmare. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter #6 Practice and The Prison Room

Figment and Sharlene crawled through the air vents until they reached the Science Room. To their relief it was empty. Figment pushed the grate out and flew out of the vent, carrying the grate with him. Sharlene followed, carefully not to make any noise. When she was out of the vent and on the ground. Figment carefully put the grate back, closing the vent. "I see this room has been used a lot." Sharlene said as she looked around.

The Science Room was dark only lit by small lights that looked like stars. The equipment looked well oiled and well taken care of. Almost like the huge computer inside a volcanic letter 'A' in the Literature Room. When Figment finished closing the vent. He turned to see Sharlene meant. He was surprise how right she was. It's been a long time since he's been in the Dream Port. He hadn't seen or noticed the changes Paul did to the place.

"Yeah you're right." He said. He flew towards the equipment and exam it.

"I wonder what Paul's been doing in here."

Figment bit his lip as Sharlene said that.

"I'm not sure if I want to know."

Sharlene tugged on her choker. "Yeah, right."

She looked around the room again. An unpleasant feeling forming in her stomach.

"Maybe we should get going and find that room."

"You're right." Figment agreed as he flew back to Sharlene and hovered beside her. "But first you need to practice using your imagination."

Sharlene raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"If we're going to fight Paul and free everyone you need to know how to control your imagination."

"I told you Figment, I don't have an imagination."

"Oh really?" Figment asked. "Explained what happened back in the Literature Room."

Sharlene opened her mouth then closed it. She didn't know what to say. She looked at her hands as she remembered how they glow white and became warm back when Paul used his magic to turned the computer on and cause chaos back in the Literature Room. Was it me using my imagination?

Figment grinned. "We can start by fixing your appearance."

Sharlene blinked in confusion then remembered seeing her reflection in the mirror back in the Drama Room. "Oh right."

She looked at her hands again and imagined them glowing white as they did before. But nothing happened. She concentrated harder and still nothing happened.

She was about to give up when her hands felt warm. She opened her eyes to see her hands glowing white. She almost freaked out when she remembered what she was trying to do. Control her imagination.

"Ok now imagine your appearance before you were dragged into the pond and make it real."

Sharlene was about ask what he meant by that when she looked her glowing hands and figured out the answer. She imagined her usual appearance. Blue eye shadow, mascara and liquid Cover girl true blend make up and imagined her hair being neat and wavy. She brought her hands to her face. She felt the light from her hands spread onto her face. Then she ran her hands through her hair, bathing it in the same white light. Her head glowed white for a second before it disappeared. Sharlene opened her eyes when she noticed the warm sensation was gone. Figment watched in amazement.

"Impressive."

"It was?"

"See for yourself." Figment said as he flew to a nearby wall and touched it with his claw. It glowed purple for a minute and became reflective like a mirror. Sharlene walked over and looked in. Her make up was neat and perfect and her hair was smooth and silky again.

"Whoa." She said as she touched her hair. It felt smooth instead of frizzy like it did a few minutes ago.

Then there were footsteps in the hall. "Uh oh." Figment said. "Practice time is over. We better get out of here."

Sharlene nodded. "Yeah let's go."

They ran to the exit on the other side of the room. When they reach the hallway. Figment opened a hidden door and dragged Sharlene inside before the footsteps behind them could catch up. Sharlene was about to yell at Figment for grabbing her when he covered her mouth and told her to be quiet. Figment opened the door a crack and looked out. Sharlene peeked through the crack to see Paul in the Science Room, looking annoyed about something. He must've known we escaped the horrors in the Literature Room Sharlene thought.

"I should've known." He spat. "The girl is smarter then I thought and she's starting to master her imagination." He stepped onto the platform where the equipment Figment was looking at earlier was and out of sight. "But." Sharlene heard him say. "Without her twin her imagination won't be powerful enough to stop me. But with that meddling dragon she'll be able free the prisoners. Then she'll be unstoppable." Then there was a silence then a pounding noise. "Drats!" he yelled. "She's escaped and trapped the monsters in a book! Well then I'll have to take care of her myself!" There were footsteps and then silence.

When Paul was out of earshot. Figment and Sharlene sighed with relief. "That was close." Sharlene said. "Too close."

"Yeah." Figment agreed as he closed the door. "And we better find the room before Paul finds us."

Sharlene followed Figment down a long partly dark hallway until they reach another that was brightly lit. Sharlene's jaw dropped when she saw how different the room looked from the other rooms. It was made of cold steel with these weird pod-like cells that together looked like huge fruit on one plant stem. Sharlene was about to go to get a closer look when Figment stopped her.

"Sharlene are you sure you want to see this?" he asked.

Sharlene stared at him for a minute. "Yes I'm sure."

Figment swallowed. He's been in the room before and remembered how horrible it was seeing Paul trapping the Dream Finder in one of the pods in the room and he was powerless to do anything to stop him.

"Ok." Figment said. "You better brace yourself."

Figment led Sharlene to one of the pods near the ground level. He hung back as Sharlene looked in the glass and saw her twin sister Heather Lane inside the pod, who looked like she was sleeping.

"Heather?" Sharlene asked trying to stay calm.

"She can't hear you, Sharlene." She heard Figment say sadly.

She turned to see Figment hovering in front of a pod beside her. She walked to see a man in his 20s or 30s with long auburn hair and beard dressed in a dark brown suit with white gloves and black shoes sleeping inside the pod. Sharlene's eyes widen. "Is that…" "The Dream Finder himself?"

Sharlene and Figment turned to see Paul standing in the doorway of the room, one hand on the door frame and evil sparkling in his eyes. "I had a feeling you'll be here." With that he walked into the room, the door closing behind him. Sharlene watched the door closed and heard it lock with a loud click. There was no other door in the room, they're trapped.

**Oh No! Trapped with Paul in the Prison Room. What will Figment and Sharlene do to stop him, free the people and get out of the room alive? Find out in the next chapter of Imagination and Nightmare. **

**For now R&R. See you later and Merry Christmas! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi I'm back with chapter 7. Journey into Imagination is still not mine. Enjoy. **

Chapter #7 Imagination versus Nightmare

Paul walked into the room. Figment claws formed into fists as Paul got closer to Sharlene. "I must admit Sharlene." Paul said as he stood in front of Sharlene and raised a hand to stroke her hair. "You're smarter then I thought. You managed to use your imagination to escape my creations in the Literature Room and elude my clones back in the Imagination Pavilion. But now, let's see if you can escape me. Without the help of your friend."

As he said that, steel cables in the ceiling started to lower themselves and wrap themselves around Figment. Sharlene turned to see Figment struggling to break free but couldn't. His magic wasn't strong enough.

"Sharlene!" He shouted as the cables wrapped around his neck. "Get out of here you can't…"

He was cut off when the cable wrapped around his mouth. Sharlene watched in horror as Figment struggled to break free from his binds and then fainted from exhaustion.

"You monster!" she yelled as more cables lowered down and wrapped around her. Sharlene tried break free but the more she fought the tighter the cables grip became. Paul laughed as he watched Sharlene struggle.

"It's pointless to fight me, Sharlene." He said. "You not powerful to stop me without your sister. Alone you're as powerless as your stupid dragon friend here." He pointed to Figment as he that.

Sharlene glared at him. "Figment is not stupid!" she growled. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She slowly turned black and started to melt into an onyx liquid and flowed through the cables. Once she was on the floor she slowly became solid again. Figment watched wide eyed. Paul just scoffed.

"Please. I've been able to do that since I first came here." With that Paul's eyes glowed red and he hovered about a foot off the air.

"Now I'll show what a real professional can do." He raised his hands above his head and static like energy formed and sparked from his finger tips. The sparks hit the walls and the floor. Thick vines and bushes started to grow and advance on Sharlene. Sharlene jumped into the air and a pair of white feathery wings sprouted from her back. Sharlene hovered in the air for a minute. She was surprise that it didn't hurt the last time she tried it and she didn't need a word from the Literature Room to do it. Then she remembered what was happening and flew towards the ceiling. She looked down to see the vines starting to come towards her.

"Oh great!" she thought as the vines reach her. "No way out and no plan. If only I could…" her voice trailed when her eyes fell onto a control panel near the corner of the room that was untouched by the vines. She looked at her sister's cell and notice there was a code number on it. "Star12." Sharlene read. Then an idea formed in her mind. "Alright!" She raised her hand and conjured a fireball and threw it at the vines. The vines writhed and screamed as they burst into flames. Paul screamed in rage as his vines slowly burned and turned to ashes. While Paul was distracted Sharlene flew to the control panel and pressed the button marked Star12. A loud hissing and creaking noise filled the room. Sharlene looked up to see Heather waking up in her cell.

"Ohh what happened?" she asked as she sat up.

"Heather!" Sharlene called as she flew towards the cells and hovered beside her sister.

"Sharlene? But how…?"

"No time for questions." Sharlene said as she grabbed Heather's arm. She was about to pull Heather out when a force knocked her out of the air.

"Sharlene!" Heather exclaimed as she watch her sister hit the wall and slid to the floor. She jumped out of the cell she was in and went to Sharlene. She watched as Sharlene's wings melt into nothingness and rub her head.

"Sharlene are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sharlene said as she sat up.

"Fine for now."

The Lane twins turned to see Paul standing near the door that he turned into a steel wall. He grinned when he saw the fear in Heather and Sharlene's eyes when they saw the only way out was blocked.

"No way out now girls." He said. "And one of you doesn't know how to use her imagination. What to do now is the question."

"What is he talking about?" Heather whispered.

"I'll explain later." Sharlene said as she stood up. "For now do what I tell you." As Heather and Sharlene straightened up. Paul raised his hand above his head again and both his hands and eyes glow red again.

"Ok Heather, imagine a beam of white light shooting out your hands and encasing Paul in a ball of light."

"But how will that…?"

"Just do it!"

Heather closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Sharlene did the same. Their hands to become warm and started to glow white. Four beams of light shot out of their hands and hit Paul in the chest. Paul screamed and writhed as the beams encased him in a huge ball. When the warm sensation in their hands disappeared, Heather and Sharlene opened their eyes to see Paul inside a ball of light. He was screaming in rage and pounded on the sides.

"Let me out of here!"

"Whoa!" Heather breathed. "How did…?"

"Questions later Heather." Sharlene said as she walked up to Figment, who was still trapped in the cables. "Help with this."

Heather followed Sharlene and looked at the cables.

"Who's in there?" she asked

"Figment."

"Figment? 'The' Figment from the ride?"

Sharlene nodded as she placed her hands on the cables. Heather did the same. "Now imagine this cables untying themselves and freeing Figment." Sharlene told Heather.

Heather nodded and closed her eyes. Sharlene closed her eyes and they both concentrated. Their hands started to glow and then the cables glow white and started to undo themselves, revealing a small purple dragon trapped inside. When the glowing stopped. Sharlene opened her eyes to see Figment about to fall out of the cable heap. Sharlene caught him before he fell to the floor.

"Are you alright Figment?" Sharlene asked.

Figment panted and opened his eyes. "I'm...ok."

He turned to see Heather looking at him wide eyed.

"Heather?" 

Heather nodded upon hearing her name.

"Yeah I'm Heather." She said. She turned to her sister. "Sharlene what happened while I was out?"

"It's a long story." Sharlene answered. Her eyes traveled to Paul's light cage. "A very long story."

She turned to Figment. "So what should do about Paul and the others?"

"First." Figment said as he sat up. "We free Dream Finder, and then we can deal with Paul and freeing the others."

**Ok Heather is free and Paul's been defeated. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Imagination and Nightmare. **


	8. Chapter 8

**For disclaimers see chapter 7**. **Hope you all enjoy this chapter**.

Chapter #8 End of the Nightmare

"So you're saying Sharlene and I have this ability?" Heather asked Figment after he and Sharlene explained what happened.

"You and Sharlene had great imaginations ever since you were kids." Figment answered. "You hadn't used it much. Now all you two need is practice and you'll be able create wonder things."

"Maybe so." Sharlene said as she was getting the number for Dream Finder's cell. "But I doubt our imaging powers would work back home."

"Imagination works any where." Figment explained. "Only it's more powerful here."

"For the record, I can hear what you three are talking about." Paul snapped glaring at the Lane twins and the dragon from his light prison.

"So what do with him?" Heather asked. "And my clone?"

"The clone disappears when the host is free from those cells." Figment replied, pointing at the cells beside them. "I heard Paul telling Dream Finder before he locked him in here and I'm sure Dream Finder and I will know what to do with Paul." He grinned slyly at Paul when he said that. Paul swallowed but didn't show he was afraid. For he knew what Figment was talking about.

"I got it." Sharlene called from the control panel, getting everyone's attention. She pressed the button to Dream Finder's cell and the cell opened with a loud hissing and creaking noise. Figment flew over to the cell to see Dream Finder open his eyes and sit up.

"Figment." He said. "It's great to see you again."

"Dream Finder!" Figment exclaimed as he jumped into Dream Finder's arms. "I missed you."

"Are you ok?" Sharlene asked as she walked towards the cell Dream Finder was in.

"Oh, I'm fine my dear." Dream Finder answered.

Heather joined the group and the three helped Dream Finder out of the cell.

"What day is this?" he asked

"It's March 12th 2007." Sharlene answered. "I think."

"What do you mean by that, Sharlene?" Heather asked. "How long was I in there?" she pointed at the cell she was in as she said that.

"It's been a few hours here." Figment said. "Time moves differently here."

"Can you define 'differently' please?" Sharlene asked, getting a little worried.

"It means when an hour goes by here, a minute goes by in your world." Paul clarified. "Hadn't that dragon told you anything?"

Sharlene glared at him.

"It's alright, Sharlene." Dream Finder said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sharlene calmed down a little.

"So what do we do now?" Heather asked. "How can we explain this once we free the others in those cells?"

"Uh oh." Figment said when his eyes traveled where Paul was.

"'Uh oh' Figment?" Sharlene asked "What you mean by that?"

"I mean that." Figment answered pointing to the now empty sphere of light hovering front of the blocked exit. The others turned to see what Figment was talking about.

"Oh great!" Sharlene groaned. "He's escaped!"

"But, how did he get out?" Heather asked.

Figment flew out of Dreamfinder's arms, went to the sphere and exam it.

"Here's how he got out." He said, pointing at something that looked like a scratch. Sharlene and Heather walk to the sphere and looked at the area Figment was looking at. Sharlene reach out and pull a piece of the sphere out to see that it was more of a huge cut then a small tear.

"He cut his way out." Sharlene said as she straightened up. "But, how was he able to get out without us knowing?"

"My guess would be the vent that's open." Heather said pointing to the ceiling. Everyone looked up to see an air vent with a grate missing.

Sharlene groaned in frustration. "Great! He's loose and he'll try and kill us all now!"

"He wouldn't do that Sharlene." Dreamfinder said as he walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He can't do it. He's afraid to. My guess he'll hide out for a while."

"Before he'll strike again." Sharlene said bitterly.

Heather eyes widen. "You mean…?"

"I mean he'll be back to finish what he started." Sharlene interrupted pulling herself away from Dreamfinder and went towards the blocked exit. She raised her clutched fists and pound on it with both fists. She hit it so hard it echoed throughout the room. Then the wall started to shake and crack. Sharlene looked up to see fissures forming in the steel.

"Sharlene, get away from there!" Heather shouted.

Sharlene didn't hesitate twice and ran away from the wall. Everyone quickly moved from the wall that crumbled and collapsed into a pile of dust and debris. Everyone shield their eyes as dust filled the room. When the dust settled, everyone uncovered their eyes to see the exit unblocked and a pile of steel shards on the floor.

Sharlene looked at her hands, then at the door. "Whoa."

Heather nodded in agreement. She knew growing up Sharlene didn't know her own strength.

"You better be more careful." Dream finder told Sharlene. "You'll be surprise what strength you have."

Sharlene blushed and slowly lowered her hands. "Yeah." She said, still surprised at what happened. "More careful."

"So, what do we do about Paul now that he's free again?" Heather asked.

"I wouldn't be too worried about him." Dream finder said. "He's weakened by the sphere you girls created. He won't be back for a while."

Sharlene blinked in confusion. She was surprised how Dream finder managed to stay calm after what happened. Her thoughts were interrupted when Figment spoke up.

"Will now that we have an exit. Let's get everyone out of here." He flew towards the control panel and started to press the buttons to the cells locks.

"But, how are we going to explain this when they wake up?" Sharlene asked.

"We don't have to." Dream finder said, he waved his hand and a bag appeared in it. "Just give each person one of these pins and the next day, they'll think it was a dream. He handed the bag to Heather. Heather took it carefully and looked inside to see small pins shaped like Figment wearing a yellow turtleneck with red lining. Sharlene walked over and looked inside the bag.

"Nice." She said as she reached in and pulled a pin out of the bag. "Looks like the real thing."

Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later the group was busy freeing the people Paul has cloned and imprisoned in the room. Figment opened the cells while Heather gave out the pins and Sharlene and Dream finder showed them the exit. When the last prisoner was free, giving a pin and shown the way back to the Imagination Pavilion back in the Real World, Sharlene, Heather, Dream finder and Figment left the room. Once they were in the hall. Sharlene and Heather sealed the room so no one not even Paul if he ever comes back, could enter and use it.

"I'm glad that's over." Sharlene said as she wiped a sweat bead from her forehead. Imagining the seal in the doorway of the Prison Room took a lot out of her.

"Yeah." Heather agreed feeling her eyes become heavy with exhaustion. Both she and Sharlene were tired and relief. Paul was gone, Dream finder was free and the Dream port was slowly returning back to normal. The twins collapsed onto the ground and fell into deep sleep.

Sharlene woke up hours later feeling tired and confused. She had a weird dream. She dreamt Figment from the Journey into Imagination ride came to life took her to the Dream port and she and Heather battled a demented former Imagineer who held Dream finder and many others prisoner and then she passed. She looked around to see she was lying on the ground in a dark green sleeping bag with blue lining. She turned to her side to see Heather sleeping in a red sleeping bag with white lining beside her. Sharlene blinked a few times to see she wasn't wearing her glasses. She patted the ground around her until she felt something that felt like her glasses and put them on. Once her vision adjusted her eyes widened. She and Heather were back in their tent in the campsite their spending the Spring Break at.

"What in…"

"Good morning, Sharlene." A voice said.

Sharlene jumped, waking Heather as she did.

"Ahhh! Sharlene! What in the…!" she stopped when she saw she and Sharlene weren't alone. Floating in front of them was a familiar being.

"Figment?" Heather asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Sharlene's mouth went dry. It wasn't a dream?

"Hi girls." He said cheerful. "Go to see you're up."

"I'm not sure if I'm awake yet." Sharlene said nervously, trying to stay calm. "Heather, pinch me."

Figment chuckled. "This is no dream, Sharlene." He said as he towards her and landed on her pillow. "I want to thank you two for freeing Dream finder and defeating Paul. We couldn't have done it without you."

"We have done most of the work." Sharlene said as the memory of yesterday slowly started to return to her.

"How long were we out?" Heather asked as she yawned.

"You both slept through the night." Figment answered. "All that creating has taken a lot out of you. So Dream finder and I brought you both back to your tent once you were out."

"So it was real." Sharlene thought.

Figment grinned when he saw Sharlene's expression. "I found these in the hall back in the Dream port." He snapped his fingers and a white bag appeared in his claws.

Heather looked at it confused. "What is it?" she asked.

Sharlene took the bag and looked inside. It was the stuff she bought in the gift shop back in the Imagination Pavilion. Including two Figment dolls and Heather's handbag.

"Whoa." Sharlene said as she pulled out the Figment dolls and the handbag. "This is the stuff I bought at the Pavilion." Then she blinked in confusion. "But I don't remember buying two Figment dolls."

"You bought this stuff?" Heather asked as she took back her hand bag. Sharlene nodded.

"You only bought one doll." Figment said. "The second is a thank you gift for helping us."

"Well thanks." Sharlene said still a little breathless.

"No problem." Figment grinned. "Anyway I have to leave. I'm needed back home."

"It's a shame you can't stay." Sharlene said.

"Yeah." Heather agreed sadly. "A shame."

"Hey don't be sad." Figment said. "You can visit us in the Dream port any time you want and we can contact you if we need you again."

Then Figment flew up and gave Heather and Sharlene a kiss on the cheek. "See you!" He said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"See you." Sharlene said as she blushed.

"Bye." Heather said a tear rolling down her face.

"Come on Heather." Sharlene smiled as she held up one of the dolls. "He'll call if he needs us and we can see him whenever we can."

Heather smiled a little, feeling a little better. "Yeah. Whenever we can."

The End.

**Alright recap, Paul is gone and everything is back to normal. What will happen next? Only time will tell. See ya around!**


End file.
